Because I Love You
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A Schneizel/Lelouch fic. The very first memory that Schneizel el Britannia had regarding his dear Lelouch was about a boy of five who always followed him anywhere with eyes so curious and smile so innocent.


*******

**Title:** Because I Love You

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Schneizel/Lelouch

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass and all characters involved do not belong to us

**Warning:** Can be seen as brotherly love, can be seen as more than brotherly love. Pick your choice

**Note:** Done for the prompt issued by Luna-Lunak and previously can be seen at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)dnks_girls. This is being reposted here under her acquiescence.

*******

The very first memory that Schneizel el Britannia had regarding his dear Lelouch was about a boy of five who always followed him anywhere with eyes so curious and smile so innocent. There was never a day on which he could go to Aries Imperial Palace without having that familiar little hand tugging at the hem of his overcoat. Looking down, he would then meet the sight of his dear little brother whose eyes were staring expectantly at him.

And then Lelouch would begin his tirade of questions.

Schneizel did not quite understand why Lelouch seemed so eager to ask him questions. His dear little Lelouch just one day abruptly tugged at his sleeve and asked him with wide curious eyes what made the sun so bright it hurt his eyes. And like a good older brother he was, Schneizel knelt down and explained things to his sweet Lelouch. He watched Lelouch's eyes blinking in wonder as he explained to him the nature of the sun and the flicker of intelligence he spotted in those amethyst eyes pleased him to great extent.

That day was thus marked as the first among many days afterward in which his Lelouch would ask him questions incessantly. And he did not mind that, not at all. It was nothing but endearing to have those big eyes directed solely at him, to see that smile given only to him, to notice how that smooth boyish forehead frown at some difficult term he mentioned. His Lelouch would ask him question and he would answer them, no matter how absurd the question was.

"Why is the sky blue?" a five year old Lelouch had asked him when they were walking together in the Palace garden. He smiled and explained to his little brother the concept of atmosphere and light spectrum, all the while examining Lelouch's face for any sign of confusion.

"Why does it have to snow in winter?" a pouting Lelouch had asked when they both were unable to go out from his room due to the heavy snowstorm outside. He remembered how he that time patted his little brother's head and tucked him to sleep as he explained the story of seasons.

The questions that Lelouch asked him were various in nature and complexity. When he was little, Lelouch would ask him anything that managed to catch his interest. When he began teaching him the game of chess, Lelouch began asking him questions about the regulations and tactics of the game. When Lelouch got older and started to learn about politics as what their father expected from all of his children, he began questioned him about the state's affair.

Yet one thing remained unchanged in regard to Lelouch question. For at the end of his every tirade of question, Lelouch would look up at him with his amazingly bright amethyst eyes and ask a single question that managed to remain unchanged throughout the years.

"Why do you always have the answer to my question, brother Schneizel?"

Upon being asked such question, Schneizel would wrap his dear little brother into his embrace and said in perfect honesty.

"Because I love you, Lelouch."

His answer never differed no matter how many years had passed. Every time Lelouch looked up at him and asked him that final question, he would answer with that simple answer. Because I love you. Indeed, it was simple yet Schneizel knew it was the truth.

Years passed by and Lelouch still continued asking him questions. He grew up beautifully, with a talent in chess and piano that was hard to match by anyone. Schneizel watched his little brother's progress with a pride that was only a brother could understand. Lelouch would grow up to be a fine young man, he had thought that time. His dear little brother would surely soar to the sky and shine like none other, even among the members of the royal family. His Lelouch would surpass them all and he would come up as the conqueror.

Yet destiny was not so kind as to let his dream happen like what he had initially hoped.

The assassination of Her Royal Highness Empress Marianne brought a terrible shock to Schneizel. He remembered how stunned he was the moment he was informed about what had just taken place in Aries Imperial Palace. At that moment, he wasted no time and rushed to Aries Imperial Palace as fast as he could only to find his dear Lelouch sobbing beside his mother's cooling corpse.

Approaching the boy, Schneizel did the only thing his mind told him to do at that time. He gathered Lelouch into his embrace and let the boy's tears wet his royal coat. He closed those amethyst eyes with his wide palm. Lelouch's eyes were far too beautiful, far too divine to be tainted by the sight of death. His little brother was far too precious to be crying alone in the dark like that.

"Lelouch," he called him softly. "Lelouch, where is Nunnally?"

"They… they took Nunnally… to hospital," Lelouch answered. His voice was surprisingly calm though Schneizel could sense the tears behind it. "I want to go with her… but mother is alone… I cannot leave mother… brother Schneizel, why did all this happen to us?"

"Because the world is an ugly place with some ugly people in it, Lelouch," he answered as he tightened his embrace. Dropping a kiss to Lelouch's forehead, Schneizel could feel how badly his little brother shivered in his arms.

"Why mother?" Lelouch sobbed to his chest. "Why her?"

"Because your mother is too good for this world, Lelouch."

"Why me?"

"To make you stronger, Lelouch, so you can protect your precious people in the future."

His Lelouch whimpered in his arms before fell silent entirely and Schneizel almost thought his brother finally surrendered to his exhaustion. Yet his suspicion was proven false when those amethyst eyes looked up at him from within his embrace. A bitter smile was thrown to his direction and his brother's shaky voice asked.

"Why do you always have the answer to my question, brother Schneizel?"

And like always, Schneizel el Britannia wrapped his arms around Lelouch, so very tight as if he would never let him go, and answered with the utmost honesty he could find in him.

"Because I love you, Lelouch."

He took Lelouch under his care afterward. He watched over him, cared for him, loved him as always as his dear little brother, far too young to endure the whole ordeal alone, struggled to be strong. He watched as those doctors tried to do their best for Nunnally. He was there when they informed that his dear sister would never be able to walk again. His shoulder was the place against which Lelouch buried his face, buried his face indeed yet Lelouch never cried. His Lelouch refused to shed any tears after that fateful day. Not even when they conducted the funeral of his mother in a bleak day overcast with clouds.

His Lelouch never cried. He would only crawled to his embrace and stayed there, burying his face into the pristine white suit that Schneizel always wore. Sometimes he would initiate conversation, sometimes he would not. Sometimes those amethyst eyes would look up at him with so many unasked questions, sometimes they would hide from his sight. Sometimes Lelouch would fall asleep in his arms yet already went away when morning came. And sometimes Schneizel would wake up with his dear little brother curled up against his chest when he was sure that the night before Lelouch was not there.

It was such a difficult time for his brother, but Lelouch endured it bravely. He remained strong and smiling for his sister even though she would not be able to see his smile anymore. Lelouch still talked cheerfully to Nunnally, assuring her that everything was all right. He cared for her and loved her so much it broke Schneizel's heart. Lelouch was hurt yet he continued smiling. Lelouch was sad yet he refused to cry. Lelouch was scared yet he refused to call for help. Lelouch merely endured, talking when he was asked, smiling for his sister, pretending to be strong for the entire world to see.

Schneizel realized he should have known better than to think that Lelouch would keep his silence forever. Lelouch was a fighter. He would fight for what he believed. He would fight for those he loved. His silence did not mean he had given up his fight. His lack of tears did not mean he had already got over his suffering.

When he heard from the house keeper of his mansion that Lelouch went away to see His Majesty the Emperor, he rushed as fast as he could to prevent Lelouch's deeds. He knew what would happen should Lelouch see their father. He knew how bad things would turn out for Lelouch and Nunnally should his brother confront their father. He knew and he would be damned if he could not stop it.

In the end, he managed to stop Lelouch. It earned him a hateful glare from his dear little brother and a betrayed look that made Schneizel's heart clench painfully. Yet no matter how painful it was, Schneizel still felt thankful that he managed to save Lelouch from the terrible fate that the boy would surely get subjected to if he indeed carried out his plan to confront their father directly.

Their father, His Majesty Emperor Charles di Britannia, was not really an evil man. Yet he detested weakness. Schneizel knew that. He had been living as his son for nearly twenty years he understood that a direct approach would not work with His Majesty. He had been living as a royal prince in the court for years he understood the dirty world of politics and how to conduct a flawless manipulation to get what he wanted. He knew how to bargain and he understood when he had to beg.

He played his cards well and he got what he wanted. A week after he had managed to stop Lelouch from seeing their father, His Majesty finally fulfilled his wish. It was that day when he officially became the Lord Protector for Lelouch and Nunnally. Forever, the two siblings would be taken well care of under his wings and he promised himself that no harm would touch them ever again.

The night of that day, Lelouch crawled to his bed. Without word, his brother curled into his embrace. And Schneizel, too happy that his Lelouch seemed to already forgive him, decided not to disturb his silence as he enveloped his dear little brother into his arms.

Lelouch buried his face into his chest, like always, so his voice was a bit muffled when he talked.

"Why did you prevent me from seeing father that time, brother Schneizel?"

"Because father would get angry at you if you speak to him directly like that and I don't want that."

"Is that why you spoke with father in my place, brother Schneizel?"

"Well, of course," Schneizel said. "And it turned out really well, do you not agree, Lelouch?"

"Why did you do that for us, brother Schneizel?" his little brother asked with his soft voice.

Schneizel smiled. "Because I want to protect you and Nunnally forever."

"Why did you want to protect us?"

"Because you two are my siblings whom I cherish so much."

Lelouch peeked up from his chest. And the smile Schneizel could see on that youthful face of his brother made him feel so relieved. Moreover when Lelouch tilted his face and said.

"Why do you always have the answer to my question, brother Schneizel?"

And Schneizel el Britannia wrapped his arms around Lelouch, chuckling as his Lelouch laughed softly on his arms and told him in all honesty.

"Because I love you, Lelouch."

That night Lelouch, once again after so many days, slept soundly in his arms. When Nunnally was released from the hospital, Lelouch abstained from sleeping in his arms to accompany his sister instead. But he had no complaint. Seeing those two siblings slept peacefully after a tiring day always succeeded in making him smile.

For years to come, he took the well-being of Lelouch and Nunnally with much consideration. He made sure they got the best education. He made sure they get acquainted with correct people. He established a good social link for them so that even if he should fall, there would be someone to continue his job taking care of them.

And he was not alone in his work. His sisters and brothers, some of them, also help him in raising Lelouch and Nunnally. Cornelia might not be their real mother but she could very well teach them things like how their mother should. He might not be their real father but Schneizel though he was more than apt to teach them all the things that all the royal children should knew. And Clovis' joyful smile and Euphemia's cheerful laugh were enough to make Nunnally smile like she was not in the least bit bothered by her condition. Though it was Lelouch, the strong and proud Lelouch vi Britannia, who could always make her smile.

Throughout the years, Schneizel observed his siblings and decided that they grew up beautifully. Now a fifteen year old boy, Lelouch already showed his brilliance in school with skills in piano that was unrivalled in the royal court. Now a girl of eleven, Nunnally was already acknowledged for her gentleness and beauty. And as he, that afternoon, enjoyed Lelouch's marvelous play yet again, he allowed a sense of pride to bloom in his heart at the realization that he had taken part in raising that little boy into this poised and elegant youth with quick wit and beautiful appearance.

The last note of the song disappeared into thin air and Lelouch turned his face from the grand piano before him. Those amethyst eyes, brighter now with the liveliness of youth, stared intently at him.

"Did I do well, brother Schneizel?" Leluch asked a bit anxiously.

He smiled. "You did very well, Lelouch. You have a talent for music."

Lelouch also smiled as he fingered those black and white keys thoughtfully.

"It's only because of your guidance, brother," he said. "I'm very thankful for everything that you have done for us."

"No need to be so formal, Lelouch," Schneizel said. "I am more than grateful to be given the chance of giving you my guidance, seeing that probably it was the only thing I can do to help you."

Lelouch seemed deep in thought as he continued fingering the smooth surface of those ivory and ebony keys. His serene smile never left his face.

"Do you remember how in the past I used to following you everywhere, asking you numerous questions?" Lelouch asked and Schneizel smiled fondly at the memory. "You were always so kind to me, patiently answering my questions. I knew that my brother Schneizel would surely have the answer to my every question, yet still, I could not understand how you could do that. How could you answer all my questions, brother Schneizel? And every time I asked you, you would answer it was because you love me."

Lelouch stared right into his eyes; those amethyst orbs were really bright as they held his gaze captivated.

"Why do you love me, brother Schneizel?"

There was, in truth, numerous possibilities of answers ready in Schneizel's mind. He could say it was because they were siblings. He could say it was because Lelouch was the best little brother one might hope for so it was impossible not to love him. He could say it was because in Lelouch he found the sight of his younger self. He could say anything, but he knew whatever it was, it was not the truth.

He loved Lelouch without reason.

"I don't know, Lelouch," he answered.

Lelouch chuckled lightly, "It seems now there is a question that you do not know the answer of, brother Schneizel."

"It seems so," Schneizel agreed. "Are you now disappointed with your brother for his inability to answer your question, Lelouch?"

"I cannot do that," Lelouch answered as he turned to face his piano again. "I can never be disappointed at you, brother Schneizel."

"Pray tell me why?" Schneizel asked.

And Schneizel would never forget how Lelouch threw his head back to meet his gaze and said, "Because I love you, brother Schneizel."

Leaning back to his chair, Schneizel el Britannia allowed a ripple of laughter to pass from his lips. Lelouch's laughter joined him afterward. And together, their laughter reverberated through the room on that afternoon amidst the soft melody of Chopin's Etude in E Major that Lelouch played on his piano. Schneizel did not quite understand why he laughed but he had stopped trying to search for an answer for every question. It did not really matter anymore. He simply wanted to laugh and he simply was happy, because his dear Lelouch was happy, because his dear Lelouch was laughing with him.

Because his dear Lelouch vi Britannia loved him.

- end –

(A/N: we really have some sweet spot for Schneizel/Lelouch and so it was reasonable that we had fun writing this story. We hope you also had fun reading this. As always, reviews will be much appreciated but we concede ourselves to receive some trash too since we know we cannot satisfy everyone. Happy valentine all.)


End file.
